I Swear This Time I Mean It
by the ferret loved the otter
Summary: And from that moment on, they did not live happily ever after. But they'd never been happier, and neither would change a thing.


For starters, this is my first fanfic in like 4 years so go easy on me and I apologize if it sucks.

This isn't a songfic, and honestly the title is totally irrelevant to the story aside from the fact that I listened to it while writing this.

Also, after reading this I realized that this is completely awful and cliche and fluffy and I don't like it at all.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

It's his fault.

He knows that now.

it has officially been 24 hours since she left.

Packed up all of her things and _left him._

Thinking about it now though, he can't really blame her. After what he did he would leave him too.

He was horrible and careless and inconsiderate and hurt the only person that mattered to him. The only person he _loved._

It's been 24 hours and he hasn't moved a fucking inch since she left. He shifts slightly on their, or now _his_ king size bed to stare at the bedside table. He leans down and picks up the engagement ring he'd given her just 4 months prior. it was a small ring, it fit her lovely, dainty little finger perfectly. It had an emerald in the center with tiny circle diamonds surrounding it and looking at it now all he could think about was the look on her face when he'd given it to her. She'd never looked so beautiful in her entire life, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide from surprise and watering from tears of happiness, her pouty, naturally cherry tinted lips formed into a perfect little 'O' has she stared up at him before she threw her arms around his neck and squeaked out 'Yes, Yes, Yes, a thosuand times yes."

In that moment he'd never felt luckier.

And he _ruined it._

He hurt her in a way he doesn't think she'll ever be able to forgive all because of _fear. _He'd been afraid that if they got married he'd turn out like his father. He was afraid of how much he actually cared for her, How much power she had over him. He was afraid that one day she'd wake up and realize that she could do so much better than the big bad death eater who did nothing but hurt her for nearly seven years.

So, he did the only thing that had somehow made sense to him at the time, He'd started a row with her about Ron Weasley. He'd accused her of still harboring feelings for him, even though she hadn't shown an ounce of interest in him since she was bloody 13. He'd accused her of cheating on him even though he knows that his sweet, kind little Hermione would never do something like that to him.

_He had her pressed against the wall, his large hands holding her shoulders so tightly he was sure they'd bruise. "Tell me the fucking truth you little slut." He'd snarled in her face, the scent of firewhiskey on his breath causing her to grimace. _

_She shook her head frantically, honey colored curls bouncing back and forth while twin tears rolled down her cheeks."I can't believe you'd accuse me of this Draco! You know I'd never cheat on you!." _

_He glared down at her, alcohol clouding his mind has he looked at the tiny little witch in front of him, his 6'3 body completely dwarfing her own 5'2 body. He pressed her against the wall harder, causing her to cry out, "Don't lie to me, Mudblood." _

_In that moment he swore time stopped. It was like a cold bucket of water bad been dumped on his head and he instantly let go of her and backed away to give her space. _

_She looked up at him with an expression that broke his cold, dead fucking heart. He'd never seen her so sad, so broken. "I'm leaving." she said, her voice barely above a whisper before she turned around and calmly went to their bedroom and with a effortless swish of her wand, began packing all of her things in her old school trunk._

_Draco hurried after her, Feeling bile rise in his throat has he watched the way her delicate shoulders shook with the strength of her sobs. Slowly, cautiously, he walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. He felt his heart clinch painfully when she actually flinched at his touch."Hermione, Baby I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't. Please don't go kitten, please."_

_Hermione turned around in his arms to look up at him."You promised me Draco. You fucking promised me that you would never, ever call me that...word..And you..y-you did a-and you accused me of having a bloody affair with R-R-Ron when you know that you're the only man I've ever loved and the only man I've ever let t-touch me and I can't believe you think I would ever hurt you like that, I can't believe that you would hurt me like this. I-I have to go." She said, the last part coming out in a broken little whisper as she moved away from him and zipped her trunk. She raised her hand, and slowly, with tears pouring down her face she took off her engagement ring and placed it on the bedside table. _

_Draco's grey eyes widened as she moved to the door. He dropped to his knees, one tear rolling down his pale cheek slowly."Hermione please..don't go baby, please, I didn't mean it, Any of it, Please please please don't go." _

_Hermione turned around to look at him, "Goodbye Draco. I hope you have a really nice life." She said quietly before apparating away, her bag in hand and his heart clutched in the other. _

24 hours since she left, and all he'd done was cry like a fucking infant.

He needed to fix it, he knew that, but he didn't have the slightest clue how. Has he took a deep breathe to calm himself, he wiped the last few of his tears and began to formulate a plan.

* * *

2 hours, a bottle of firewhiskey for courage and a bottle of sober up potion directly afterwards because he realized drinking was what had gotten him into this bloody mess in the first place later, He ended up on Harry Potter's door step. He'd assumed this is where she went, He couldn't think of anywhere besides Potter's house and the Lovegood-Zabini house that she could have went but he was silently praying that she hadn't gone into muggle London, because then he was sure he wouldn't be able to find her.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves has he knocked on the large, white door twice.

A moment later Ginny Weasley opened the door, looking very pregnant and very angry. She glared up at the tall blond like he was the very spawn of Satan himself. "She doesn't want to see you, You bloody git. Now leave." She said in a rather deathly tone that reminded him briefly of when any of the Weasley kids would get a howler from their mother back in school.

He sighed, stopping the door with his foot as the red head made a move to close it."Look Weasl-er..Potter, I know I hurt her, but i'd at least like a chance to fix it. I need to explain myself. I'm asking for 10 minutes, that's all..er..please?." He said, adding the last part a bit reluctantly.

The plump red head grumbled something under her breathe but he could barely make out "Stupid bloody prat." Before she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. "She's upstairs. If I hear screaming, namecalling or anything else I don't like I'm calling Harry to escort you out. The last thing I need Is for Hermione start crying again, she only stopped a bloody hour ago and the twins need to sleep." She said, gesturing to the two black haired toddlers asleep on the large couch.

He was just about to make a comment about how her little Auror husband couldn't escort Draco out of anywhere if he didn't want him to, but stopped when he'd heard that Hermione had been crying. Another wave of guilt hit him hard, causing his chest to clinch painfully.

Without another word to Ginny, he hurried up the stairs and into the guest room he knew Hermione stayed in whenever she came here. When he entered the small, pastel green colored room he found Hermione sitting in a rather old looking rocking chair by the large window, the cream colored drapes pulled back to allow a small stream of sunlight to cast over her, causing her to look like a little angel even with her frizzy honey colored hair pulled back with a hair tye, with pieces coming out and hanging in her face here and there. Her lovely brown eyes were red and puffy and her lower lip was nearly raw, looking as if she hasn't stopped biting it since she'd left.

He moved to sit on the edge of the small bed opposite the rocking chair. "I know you don't want to see me. I know I shouldn't be here. I know you could do a lot better than me , and I know I don't deserve someone has kind, and sweet, and gentle, and caring and pure and good as you, but...but I have to try, Hermione. I love you too much to let this...us..go without a fight." He ran a shaking hand through his hair, Trying to fight back the nerves and appear calm.

She shifted slightly to face him, she didn't say a word but merely shot him a look that said 'go on'.

"I know that there isn't a good enough reason in the world to excuse what I did, but I did have a reason...I was scared, Hermione...of so, so many things...I don't want to be like my father...Cruel and heartless with no regard for the people he's supposed to love..I was afraid that when we got married I would turn out like him...And I was afraid that...that one day you'd realize that you could do better than me, someone has good and pure as who doesn't have to Glamour Charm his forearm everyday to hide the remains of his dark mark...I was just.._scared..._and because of that I tried push you away. I know you didn't cheat on me, I know you don't have any feelings for the bloody Weasel and I am so, so sorry Kitten, for accusing you of those things...but..I'm even more sorry for calling you that..word. I swore to you that I would never call you that when we started this relationship, and I broke my promise, and your trust..but I swear to you that I don't think of you that way baby..I haven't for years...it was just a mistake. It was all a big fucking mistake that i'll try to make up for the rest of my life but..i need you, Baby. I need so you god damn much. I can't live without you. I need to see your smile every morning and kiss you every night. I need you to sit on my lap and read a book and I need to hold you when you get scared during thunderstorms...I just...Please, give me one more chance..I promise I won't fuck it up this time. I'll do anything. We can visit your parents every bloody Sunday and I'll watch that muggle film you like so much..with the girl with cancer and she married a bloke then dies and I promise I won't laugh when you cry. I'll do anything. Just come home. 24 hours without you is way too fucking long."

She lifted up a small, delicate hand and wiped away the tears that had once again began to fall from her big, brown eyes. "Promise me. Promise me next time you're scared that you'll talk to me instead of pushing me away. Promise me that you won't hurt me like that anymore Draco. Promise me you won't call me that word ever again. Promise me you won't give me another reason to leave."

"I promise, Princess. I fucking promise." He said, feeling the familiar sting of his eyes watering and doing everything he could not to blink because he knew that if one tear fell, he probably wouldn't be able to stop.

Slowly, Hermione got up out of her chair and moved to sit on Draco's lap. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He buried his head in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon and vanilla while he murmured "I'm sorry." Over and over again, pressing soft kisses to her hair. He was completely oblivious to the fact that he'd begun to shake and tears slowly flowed from his eyes.

Hermiome rubbed his back lovingly, "It's okay. I forgive you. I love you. It's okay." She said over and over again until he stopped shaking. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Did you bring me my ring?" she asked softy

He nodded slowly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out her engagement ring. He took her hand in his much larger one slowly slipped the ring on her finger before pressing a kiss to each finger and the palm of her hand.

He slowly pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but love in her beautiful eyes. "I love you Hermione. So, so much. And I wont ever hurt you ever again."

She smiled up at him, and slowly shook her head, "No, that's not true. I'm sure we'll have fights. I'm sure i'll say things to hurt you, and you'll say things to hurt me, but what matters is that no matter what, we always make up, and we never stop loving each other." She said softly.

Draco brushed her hair out of her eyes and nodded, "I like that." He said before pressing his lips to hers.

And from that moment on, they did not live happily ever after.

They still fought, had disagreements, and were in no way perfect.

But they'd never been happier, and neither would change a thing.


End file.
